Chick Flick
by ncisluver22
Summary: A suggestion from one of my Tumblr followers. Ziva is thinking about what happened in the glade during Damned If You Do.


Ziva is thinking about what happened 3 days ago. She thinks about how since the "Three Musketeers" quit, it has been raining non-stop. Her mind keeps travelling back to the moment when Tony kissed her forehead in the glade near Gibbs' cabin. What she said to him; what he replied; her head was in a whirlwind of emotions. How long until she would see him again? If ever! What if she did see him? Then what? She was just as confused as a teenager with her first love. There was a part of her that wanted to call Tony up just to talk to him and the other telling her to stay away.

"If he misses me, he should call me," she said as she was walking around her apartment. "Who am I kidding? I miss him, so why am I not calling?"

She just needs to sit by herself for a while. Take a break from it all. She goes over to the cabinet where she keeps all her movies. She opens it and pulls out a chick flick.

_The Vow_, she thinks. Then she remembers when she and Tony talked about marriage. She closes the cabinet and fall back onto the couch. "Why can I not stop thinking about him?! I haven't felt this way since…Ray. God, I don't know if I love him as a friend or something more…I just don't know!" She thinks she sounds kind of crazy talking to herself like this, but hell, there is no one around to listen.

She pops the DVD into the disc player and the movie begins. Not even five minutes within it beginning, she gets a knock on her door. She looks out the peephole. Great, someone I really need to see right now, she thinks to herself. She fixes her hair, then opens the door. "Tony."

"Ziva."

They stand in an awkward pause for a little. Then, Ziva speaks. "Umm…do you want to come in?"

"Yeah. I figured you would be watching a chick flick so I brought…this!" He pulls out a tub of ice cream and hands it to her. "If you're nice enough, you'll share it." He winks at her.

"Well, I am definitely not going to finish this by myself," she says pulling out two spoons from her kitchen drawer. She leads him over to the couch where he makes himself comfortable. Ziva sits down next to him and leans up against his chest. She can hear his breathing and his heart rate, which is not moving impeccably fast, but fast enough for her to feel a little fluttery.

"So what are we watching?" he finally asks.

"_The Vow_. One of my favorite chick flicks. I don't know why, but I just get teary eyed every time."

"I heard about it, but I have not had the pleasure of watching it yet." He puts his arm around her and squeezes her a little. "I'm glad to be watching it with you."

God, would you please just kiss me. Wait, why are you thinking this?, Ziva questioned herself. I just want him to kiss me again, maybe not my forehead.

They continue watching the movie, and eventually it gets to the scene after they jumped in the lake. Ziva's heart was beating at a million miles per second. She knew that the kiss was coming. She tried to prepare herself, but it just creeped up faster than she expected. As the couple on-screen got closer, Tony turned his face toward Ziva. She felt his gaze and turned to look at him. It all happened a little suddenly; Tony put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. At first, her eyes were wide open, but eventually she closed them to take in the sweet moment. They broke and Ziva paused the movie, just before the towels started dropping.

"Tony? I know you said nothing is awkward between friends, but what if we are more than friends? More than best friends? More than partners?"

"What do you think? Do you feel like we are more than friends?"

"I-I-I'm not sure. I almost feel like 'friends with benefits'."

He smiles and advances for another kiss, but she stops him.

"So, what will it be?" Ziva asks, angrily.

"Let me kiss you one more time, then we will see how we feel." She nods and lets him kiss her. She likes this one much better and so does he.

They break and Ziva speaks, "I think we are more than friends. I think there is something else that I didn't tell you while we were in that glade. I kind of…just…really…"

"I understand," Tony says cutting her off. "Maybe we should take this one step at a time. Next step; I'll take you to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Great."

"Good. Because I think I feel the same way." He picks up the remote and presses play. Then the on-screen starts to kiss and the towels drop. Tony starts kisses Ziva and starts grabbing her ass and trying to slip her pants off. She gasps and breaks.

"Not so fast, Mr. Handsome. One step at a time, remember?" she says sexily. Then she smiles and kisses him again. Tonight is going to be a good night, she thought, holding her lover in her arms.


End file.
